Missing Scenes and the In Betweens
by Kimmer86
Summary: This is a relatively simple concept revolving around Mark and Lexie. Starting from episode 5.10 I’m going to write extended scenes, things I wish we would have seen.
1. Chapter 1

Missing Scenes and the In Betweens

Author's Note: This is a relatively simple concept revolving around Mark and Lexie. Starting from episode 5.10 I'm going to write extended scenes, things I wish we would have seen. Each extension of each episode will be one part. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing…

5.10—Talking and Laughing

He collapsed on top of her. Sweating and breathing heavily he rolled over, so he was lying next to her. "Wow…" He whispered breathlessly. He panted for oxygen. "How did you like your first lesson?"

Lexie wiped beads of sweat from her forehead. "Once my hearts stops beating like its going to burst and I can breathe I'll let you know."

Mark laughed. "I'll take that as a good thing."

"How about you?" Lexie asked. "Was it good for you? It wasn't unforgettable was it?"

"Unforgettable? What? Hell no. It was…" Mark paused searching for the right words. "Blind blowlingly, wonderfully, amazingly fantastic." He told her as he started to play with her hair. "Why would you ask a crazy question like that?"

"It's really embarrassing…"

"Come on, you can tell me." Mark encouraged.

"Well, a while back I slept with Alex Karev…"

"Wow…That is embarrassing."

Lexie playfully hit his chest. "Shut up, that's not the embarrassing part."

"Sorry. Go on…"

"Well do you remember those papers we had to fill out…You know the inter-hospital relationship one? Wait—Of course you remember that…You were the cause of it." Lexie laughed, "Anyway. When he filled his out, he forgot to put my name. He forgot he had sex with me."

"Well Karev is kind of an ass."

"It's not like he was very good. You know if I was one of those petty girls who talked shit about the guys they were with I would tell you he is smaller then anyone probably thinks he is and he's a premature ejaculator." She crossed her arms. "He's lucky I'm not petty."

Mark laughed. "He was that bad huh?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Well I won't be forgetting you anytime soon…" Mark smirked. "At least not until the scratch marks on my back heal."

Lexie blushed, "Sorry about that."

Mark grinned. "It's okay. I like a woman who has passion."

Lexie turned a deeper shade of pink. "I'm sorry…I've um, never really done anything like this before…"

"Really? You have never gone to a guy's hotel, stripped, and asked him to teach you before? Which, by the way, was the sexiest thing I have ever witnessed in my life."

Lexie laughed nervously, "No…Never did anything like that...I just don't know what to do now…Do you want me to leave?" She sat up, holding the covers of her chest.

If Mark was a smart man he would have said yes, "No…." He pulled her back to down to a lying position. "I want you to stay."

"Okay. I'll stay." She turned to face him. "So…"

"So…" He repeated as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I got to hear about what a class act Karev is…What about the others?"

"The others?" Lexie asked.

Mark cleared his throat. "Other guys you've been with…"

"Oh…Well there was my first, Bobby, joiner year, after prom, in the back of his parents van." Lexie laughed. "It was awful…Neither us knew what the hell we were doing…" She trailed off. "There was kind of David Shaffer senior year. Then there Tom freshman year of college. And then Chris and Larry while I was at Harvard."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Kind of David Shaffer?"

Lexie laughed. "Long story…"

"We have time."

"What about you?" Lexie asked avoiding the conversation. "What about you? What about your other girls?"

Mark smirked. "There was my first, Krista, then there was Calra, Mary, Lisa, Carrie, Olivia, Cindy, Valarie, another Lisa, Jennifer, Kelly, Marie, Ashley, Annie--"

"Okay, I get the point." Lexie interrupted him. "You can stop now."

"Okay…Let's move on…Your childhood."

Lexie shrugged. "What about it?"

"How was it? You have a younger sister right?"

"It was fine. Molly and I are barely a year apart so we were pretty close growing up. My Mom was amazing. She could make the best chocolate chip cookies…"

"And your dad?"

"My dad is my dad. He's a drunk now, just like he was when I was five." She sighed. "Meredith thinks she missed out not having him…But the truth is…Ugh, I'm probably going to sound like an ungrateful bitch when I say this, but she really didn't miss much. Maybe she'd think differently if she knew, really knew what he was like growing up with…You know there was days where Molly and I could not go to school because we just couldn't cover up the bruises that day…"

Mark felt his heart ache for the woman lying next to him. His hand caressed her back. "Lexie…"

"Don't! Don't say anything…I don't even know why I told you that. I've never told anyone that…" She paused. "Please don't tell Meredith."

"Why don't you want her to know? Doesn't she know he's a drunk already?"

"Yeah, she knows he's a drunk. But for all she knows, he became a drunk after my Mom died. And she thinks she would have been better off with him in her life. I guess someone should think highly of him." She sighed. "I really hate talking about this. Do you mind if I change the subject?"

"Fine…But if ever need to talk about it…You can talk to me okay?"

"Okay…" Lexie paused. "Five things you want me to know about you. Go."

"Hmm…I think of Derek as my brother, I hate pie, I love Mexican food, I was prom King, and I can cook."

"You can cook?" Lexie asked. "I don't mean to sound so surprised, but…"

"You are. It's okay. You see I spent a lot of time with Derek and his family growing up, and his mom taught me how to cook" Mark smirked. "Derek knows how to cook as well, but don't tell anyone I told you that. How about your five things?"

"Um…I have a photographic memory, I was prom queen, I hate apples, I graduated in the top five of my class in Harvard, and I had a dog named Oreo growing up."

"You can't use the photographic memory one, I already knew that."

"Fine…I can draw extremely well on an etch a sketch. Like I could be a professional if there was such a thing."

"Come on. No one can draw on an etch a sketch."

"I swear I can. Once I get my hands on one, I'll prove it to you."

"You better. I'll hold you to that promise."

"Okay. As soon as I get the time to find an etch a sketch I will show you how totally awesome I am."

"I already know how awesome you are…"

"Is there anything else you want to know about me?"

"Why did you come here tonight?" Mark asked.

"Anything but that."

"Seriously, why did you come here tonight?"

"I'm not sure actually…It's just after you restored Mrs. Paterson's voice I just…I just had to know you…"

"You did know me…"

Lexie placed her hand on his heart, "Not like this."

"That still really doesn't explain why."

Lexie chewed on her bottom lip. "I like you Dr. Sloan."

Mark kissed Lexie's naked shoulder. "You know, you've seen me naked, I think you can call me Mark…You know when we are not in a professional setting…"

Lexie smiled. "Okay, I like you Mark. And someone once told me if you like someone you should tell them, life is too short to live anyway."

Mark wrapped his arms around her. "Whoever told you that sounds incredibly smart, and sexy I might add."

"Mmm…" Lexie snuggled slightly closer. "You have no idea." She paused. "Now I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"When I first started to take my clothes off, why did you tell me to stop?"

Mark sighed. "I made a promise to Derek."

Lexie furred her brows in confusion. "What kind of promise?"

"That I would not be with you…Or in his words 'little Sloan will not enter Little Grey."

Lexie laughed. "There is nothing little about Sloan."

"Hey, that's what I said."

"He actually said that? Why?" Lexie asked.

"Meredith asked him to."

Lexie was clearly confused. "Why?"

"I guess she was trying to be your big sister. She thinks I would hurt you."

"Would you? Hurt me, I mean?" Lexie asked.

Mark shrugged. "I usually do hurt women. Not that I would want to hurt you…But given my history…"

"People change." Lexie pointed out.

"Maybe…" Mark sighed. "Damn it."

"What? What is it?"

"Lexie…I'm so sorry…This should not have happened." Mark rubbed his temples. "I promised I wouldn't do this."

"It's okay…No one has to know." Lexie whispered.

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop saying that. I'm the one who came here. I'm the one who took off my clothes. I seduced you."

"I still could have said no." Mark said.

"I'm glad you didn't." Lexie smiled at him. "Look tomorrow when we go to work we'll pretend this never happened, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Friends?" Lexie asked.

"Friends." Mark nodded.

"I guess I should get going then…" Lexie sat up, ready to leave.

"No…" Mark pulled her back down. "We still have several hours before we have to pretend this never happened…So stay."

"Okay, I'll stay." She said for the second time that night.

Mark pulled her close to him, so her heard was resting on his chest while both his arms were wrapped around her. "Good."

TBC...? Please review. I love reviews. Next chapter is an extended scene from 5.11...And yes they are going to Denver ;)


	2. Lets go to Denver

A/N: I just want to say, Wow! Thank you everyone who reviewed, I had no idea I would get such a response. Thank you! Secondly, I apologize it took so long with this next part. I've been having some really annoying computer problems…

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Lets Go To Denver

"Sorry Kid." Mark Sloan downed the rest of his drink. "I'm going to Denver." Ignoring Callie's protests he quickly walked over to Lexie, who was with a group of other interns that he had no ambition to ever even try to learn any of their names. When he was sure no one was looking his hand lightly grazed her hip. He leaned forward whispering huskily in her ear. "Unforgettable." He motioned her to follow him and with no other communication he left the bar.

Lexie watched him leave curiously, racking her brain for a quick excuse. "Damn." She cursed. Her fellow interns looked up at her. "I completely forgot. I have a friend from high school who is visiting…We were supposed to meet like 10 minutes ago. I gotta go." No waiting any rely Lexie turned on her heel and followed Mark outside. She shivered from the cold. "Mark?" She asked, squinting her eyes in the dim streetlight.

"Right here." Mark grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her to the alleyway next to Joe's. He pushed her gently against the building.

Lexie would have gasped, but his mouth suddenly covered hers as he pushed further against the brick wall, his hands gripping her waist. Reluctant Mark pulled away; they were both in need of oxygen. They stood silent for a few moments. "You know…" Lexie said finally breaking the silence. "You know, kissing me like that…You are making it a lot harder to forget about what happened last night…"

"I can't forget." Mark frowned slightly. "Remember last night when you asked me if you were forgettable?"

"Yeah…" Lexie shifted slightly, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"The truth is you are so **damn** unforgettable I can't stop thinking about you." Mark sighed. "Believe I spent the entire day trying to forget. And I can't. If you were any other woman you would have been an after thought by now. I spent all day trying to figure out why I couldn't stop thinking about you…And I think I know now." He paused. "I **don't want** to forget."

Lexie bit her bottom lip, searching for the right words. "So…What do you want to do about it?"

"Let's go to Denver."

Lexie frowned, now she was confused. "Because of all the great skiing there? I have to warn you, I'll fall down a lot…"

Mark smirked "No not Denver literally. Remember the tumor patient we worked on today?" Lexie nodded. "She had this boyfriend who moved to Denver, but she couldn't go because she kept breaking bones…" Lexie again nodded. "When we removed it…She said she was going to Denver…So…" He cleared his throat. "I want u to go to Denver."

Lexie blinked trying to fully comprehend what he was saying, "You…You want a relationship with me?"

"Yeah…" He shoved his hands in his jacket pocket, silently cursing himself; he suddenly felt like a teenager.

Lexie smiled slightly, "Okay." She said taking a hold of his hand. "Let's go to Denver."

Sorry for the shortness of this Missing Scene, but I just wanted to esablish how they decided to be in a relationship. After much thought I decided episode 5.12 (I cannot remember what the episode name was…) had not one, but two really great potential missing scenes, so there will be broken up in two parts…Extended attic scene from 5.12 is up next.

Again, please review. I love reviews.


	3. Anne Frank

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, added me to their story alerts, auther alerts, favorite storys and favorite auther list! Your feedback is amazing!

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

5.12--Anne Frank

Lexie Grey opened the front door of her sister's house slowly. "Finally." She opened the door fully, allowing Mark Sloan entry. "Where did you park?"

"Around the corner." Mark's head tilted slightly down, as he gave her a kiss. "Hi." He smiled.

"Hi." Lexie giggled slightly. "I'm glad you came."

Mark nodded. "Me too." He walked further into the house. "So where is everyone?"

"Out to eat, movie, and late night grocery shopping." She smirked, "They won't be home for hours."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

Lexie shrugged. "Rather be here with you instead." She motioned up the stairs. "Want to go to my room?" She asked innocently.

"Why Little Grey, are you trying to seduce me?" Mark asked as Lexie lead the way up the stairs.

Lexie smirked. "Why, is it working?"

Mark shrugged. "It's not like you would have to try very hard."

"But that is all part of the fun." Lexie grinned as she walked into her bedroom.

Mark looked around her bedroom/attic. He studied the dozen or so pictures on her dresser. "I gather you like pictures."

"Yeah, it was like my Mom had a camera glued in her hands growing up. She was always taking pictures." Lexie explained.

He picked up one of the pictures, which had Lexie; another girl that he assumed was her sister, and an older woman. All three had huge smiles plastered on their faces. "Is this your Mom and your sister?" Mark frowned, "I'm sorry I don't remember her name."

"Molly, and yes it is." Lexie stepped behind him. "That was taken about a month before she died."

"You all look really happy in this picture."

Lexie nodded, "Yeah we were. After I moved to Boston for school I didn't get home much." She placed the picture back onto her dresser. She pointed to a picture of a small black and white dog. "That's Oreo, the dog I was telling you about."

"How long did you have him?"

"Seven years. We got him when I was four, and he died when I was 11." Lexie said, she turned to him and snaked her arms around his waist, "Enough with the old pictures." She smiled slightly before she lightly grazed her lips over his. "We only have so much time alone…Do we really want to waist it by looking at old pictures?"

Mark shrugged, "I kind of like looking at pictures of you." He raised an eyebrow. "And someone is eager? You aren't just using for fantastic sex are you?"

Lexie laughed. "You got me." She told him sarcastically as her hands went to his pants, unbuttoning them, and then she started to work on the zipper.

"Here I thought you were supposed to be the innocent one." Mark kissed her neck as he easily picked her up and placed her onto the bed.

Their clothes were quickly discarded to the floor; Lexie's back arched underneath Mark's hands as their lovemaking intensified. A loud moan escaped from her lips.

"Lexie?" Meredith's voice called out followed by a knock on her bedroom door.

Mark froze in mid thrust, as Lexie struggled to hide a loud gasp. "Mere?" Lexie squeaked. She cursed silently, knowing how out of breath she sounded.

"Lexie is everything okay? You sound really weird?" Meredith asked from the opposite side of the closed door. She turned the doorknob. "Why is your door locked?"

Mark quietly slid off of Lexie and off the bed, laying naked on the floor next the bed, praying that Meredith would not see him.

"Um, just a second." Lexie scrambled out of bed, quickly kicking Mark's clothes and shoes under her bed. She put on her over sized fuzzy purple bathrobe and opened the door. "You're home early."

"Yeah, the movie we wanted to see was sold out…" Meredith studied Lexie closely. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Um…"

"You just look a little flushed…And sweaty. Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah, um, I don't know what it is…After you guys left I just started to feel a little, um, queasy."

"Oh. Well I hope it's not the flu." Meredith said. "Go back to sleep. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning."

Lexie nodded, "Maybe. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Meredith said, as she walked away.

Lexie shut the door and quickly locked it, she leaned against it and sighed. "_That_ was close."

"So much for them not being back for hours." Mark mumbled, as he got up from the floor, still naked. "How am I supposed to get out of here now?"

"It's getting late, they should be going to bed soon. You can sneak out then."

"What should we do until then?" Mark asked, sitting on the bed.

Lexie shrugged, "Enjoy each other's company?" She sat next to him.

"You know…We could get back to what we were just doing…" Mark said as he began to remove her bathrobe.

"You think so?" Lexie asked, smiling slightly.

"We just need to be _really_ quiet…"

Lexie giggled, "Do you really think that is possible for me?"

Mark smirked, he kissed her naked collarbone, "Don't worry about that, every time you start to…Be loud, I'll just kiss you."

Lexie grinned. "I think I can handle that."

~~*~~

"Wow…" Lexie gasped as Mark collapsed next to her. She turned to him, her finger tracing his bicep. "I never would have guess quiet sex would have been that great…"

"Mmm…" Mark pulled her closer. "What time is it?"

Lexie lifted her head and looked at her alarm clock. "3:32."

"Is everybody in bed yet?"

"I don't know." Lexie got up from bed.

"Hey!" Mark frowned. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to see if everyone is in bed yet." Lexie said as she put her bathrobe back on. "And I'm hungry. I'm going to get a snack. Would you like one too?"

"Yes please." Mark grinned, "Can you grab me a water to?"

"Sure." She smiled. "Stay put, I'll be right back."

Lexie tiptoed down the stairs and quickly realized everyone was still awake. And cleaning.

"Oh no are we being too loud? Did we wake you up?" Izzie was the first to notice Lexie.

"No…I just came down to get some water…" Lexie said. "Why are you guys cleaning at 3:30 in the morning?"

"Derek's mother is coming." Meredith explained as she obsessively scrubbed the end table with a dust rag. "This place needs to be spotless." She paused for a moment. "You feeling any better?"

"Um, yeah, a little." Lexie brushed her hair behind her ear. "I'm really tired though, so I'm just going to get my water and go back to bed."

Once in the kitchen Lexie grabbed two bottles of water, shoving them in her bathrobe's pocket. She opened the freezer and grabbed an unopened pint of ice cream, she sighed in relief when that to fit in her pocket as well. She grabbed two spoons from the drawer and quickly walked past her roommates, hoping no one would notice her bulky pockets. She sighed in relief when no one did. She shut and locked the door behind her when she got to her room. "Hope you like chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream." She sat next to him on the bed, handing him his water and a spoon.

"They still up?" Mark asked as he took a spoon full of ice cream that Lexie had.

"Yep."

"They better all be sleeping by the time we are done with this ice cream." Mark took another bite.

"This bathrobe is too damn hot…" Lexie complained. She felt the floor next to the bed until she felt fabric; it was Mark's shirt; that would have to do. She slipped it on, tossing her bathrobe to the floor.

"You look good in my shirt." Mark commented. He rested his head on her pillow, "I like your bed."

"Really? The mattress is kinda old…I've used it since high school. The one you have at The Archfield is a lot more comfortable."

"Yeah, but it doesn't smell like you." Mark mumbled under a mouthful of ice cream.

"What did you say?" Lexie asked, not quite sure is she heard right.

"Nothing." Mark quickly said, "Nothing…Forget I said anything."

"Fine." Lexie smiled brightly, she must have heard right.

Mark stood up and started to search for his clothes. "I got to get going…It's so late…Well early…"

"I suppose you want your shirt back?" Lexie grinned as she started to take it off.

"No." Mark stopped her. "Keep it. Like I said you look good in it. Hell of a lot better then I do." He leaned over and kissed her.

"So you are going home shirtless?" Lexie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mark shrugged. "I have a jacket." After he put his pants on he quietly peeked his head out her door, he sighed, "Why do you have to live in Meredith Grey's attic?"

TBC....

Hope you enjoyed this latest missing scene. I apologize for any typos…I'm half asleep at the moment. Next part will be 5.12 part 2; the missing scene after Lexie is waiting for Mark when he gets off the elevator.


	4. 512 Part TwoMother Approved

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, added me to their story alerts, auther alerts, favorite storys and favorite auther list! Your feedback is amazing! And so, so, so sorry it took me so long to upate. My laptop is not working and I'm trying to find somewhere to bring it.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

5.12--Mother Approved

Lexie Grey had been waiting for him. Mark Sloan smiled. It was a simple gesture, but it was greatly appreciated it. He gave Callie a slight wave goodbye and walked up to Lexie and linked his pinky with hers. "Hi." They began to walk to the parking lot.

"Hi." Lexie smiled. "How was your day?"

"Good. Yours?"

"Good…But…Something kind of weird happened…"

Mark frowned. "What happened?"

"Mrs. Shepherd came up to me today, asked me if I was a good girl, asked me how many sexual partners I've had, and if I had a criminal record."

Mark laughed. "There Mama Shepherd for you. Blunt and to the point. What did you tell her?"

"The truth."

Mark raised an eyebrow, "Did you tell her the kind of six kind of seven thing."

"Yep."

"What did she say?"

Lexie shrugged. "She gave me a curious look, but did not ask."

"Are you ever going to tell me what kind of six kind of seven means?"

"Nope."

"Come on…Please?"

"Nope." Lexie paused, "So why, exactly did she ask me these things?"

"I told her about us." Mark told her simply.

"You did?" Lexie asked.

"Yes."

"And…"

As they got to the car he put his arm around her. "She approves."

Lexie smiled brightly. "She does?"

"Yes she does. She thinks you are good for me."

"She does?"

Mark laughed. "Why do you sound surprised?" He opened the passenger side car door for her. He smiled at her. "I think you're good for me." He told her as he got into the driver's seat.

"Really?" Lexie's smile got even bigger.

"Really." He pulled out of the parking lot. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

Lexie's smile turned into a slight smirk. "Actually I bought this magazine…It has the 50 hottest new sex positions…" Her voice turned to a seductive whisper. "Number 16 sounds amazing…"

TBC.... Please give me feedback...I love feedback!


	5. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

They were silent for several minutes as Lexie gently stroked Mark's hair. Mark finally decided to break the silence. "Number 16 sounds amazing…" He told her in a mocking voice.

She stopped stroking his hair for a moment, and then continued. "I'm sorry okay…" She whispered. "I really didn't mean to break your…I'd never intentionally hurt you like that."

Mark lightly caressed her arm. "I know…" He paused. "Tell me the story…"

"What story?"

"Kind of six…kind of seven." Before Lexie could protest Mark continued, "Come on you owe me…You broke my penis today."

"Technically I didn't break it. It's a penile fracture…Its not really a bone…So it can't really be broken."

"Please?"

Lexie sighed. "Fine. This is so embarrassing…It was senior year and I was dating David Shaffer. He like just turned eighteen, and since I had skipped a grade and have a late birthday I was sixteen…And well we were messing around at his house…" Lexie paused searching for the best words to explain the situation. "He just barely got in when…His dad walked in on us."

"That's not that embarrassing…It's happened to me before…"

"I'm not done yet. His dad was furious, you know, since I was underage. And he had warned David several times not to pull stunts like that…He literally sent David off to military school. He actually told David that if he wouldn't go he would make sure there were charges pressed…I felt awful…" Lexie sighed, "Of course every one at school found out about it…you remember high school…Gossip there is even worse then here."

Mark smiled slightly. "You know I was expecting a juicer story then that…" Lexie just laughed. "Any other embarrassing stories you care to share?"

"Good Lord there are too many of them…" She paused. "When I was five my Mom had to tell me the truth about Santa…"

"She had to? Why?"

"I used to have night terrors about him…I really don't remember what they were about anymore…I just remember having them, then waking up screaming. During Christmas time every time I saw a Santa I would cry…I was terrified of Santa."

Mark laughed. "Why?"

"It's that Christmas songs fault, you know the one that goes he sees you when you're sleeping, he know when you're awake…The thought of someone seeing me when I was sleeping…It just scared the crap out of me."

Mark put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "When I was six Pinocchio gave me nightmares…You know the part where they were all turning into donkeys? That was my nightmare…Me turning into a donkey."

Lexie smiled at him. "You are so cute…" She giggled, "So us going to Disney World during Christmas time is out of the question…"

Mark laughed. "Well I could protect you from Santa Claus, you could save me from Pinocchio, but if we see a Pinocchio dressed as Santa we'd be screwed." He paused, "So what are we going to do now that I'm out of commission for a couple weeks?"

Lexie shifted, trying to hide the sudden panic she felt. "I…I don't know…Wh…What do you want to do?" She asked slightly stuttering.

Mark shrugged, "I don't know…We can talk some more…Watch movies…What is your favorite movie anyway?"

"Um…It would have to be…" Lexie paused for a moment. "The Princess Bride."

Mark laughed. "That sounds like such a chick flick."

"Hey it has sword fights." Lexie defended her favorite movie choice. "What is yours?"

"Die Hard!" Mark grinned, "Lets make a deal…If you watch Die Hard with me…I'll watch the Princess Bride with you…As long as you promise there are sword fights."

"I promise…Not only that…There is a torture machine."

"Torture machine sounds good."

Lexie smiled, "You should probably get some rest…"

"Can't you stay a little bit longer?"

"I would…But I think Sadie is probably getting tired of guarding the door by now."

"You got the crazy intern to guard the door for us?" Mark asked.

"Hey don't call her that! She really helped us out today…Some of the others…They kind of figured it was me who…Hurt you…But Sadie told them it was her…"

"Ah, damn, people think I had sex with her?"

"Well its better then them finding out about us isn't it?"

Mark shrugged. "I guess so…"

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Lexie kissed him softly on the forehead.

"What kind of kiss is that?" Mark grabbed her shoulders and brought her lips closer to his. "I want a real kiss."

Lexie grinned. "I think we can do that…" She quickly closed the gap between them.

TBC...? As always...I adore feedback!


End file.
